Lost lives
by Krazical
Summary: hia guys! this is a dramione! in this hermione looses her mind and becomes an assasin... welp! enjoy!


**This is a DRAMIONE! Don't like the ship? Don't read!**

She paused and scratched her neck where the scar remained and sank in her seat. Ever since the war had ended the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin had split up and they all lived peacefully, flitting from town to town. Life was perfect for a while, until the incident. Bellatrix leStrange had survived the same way her sick, sick master had. Horcruxses. In vengeance and fury, she killed the order of the phoenix. All except, The golden trio. All except them. Her head hurt from remembering, but she needed to keep things straight in her head. After her attack, Ron became mute, and Harry, good lord, harry became the worst thing imaginable. He became a tyrant. He claimed that the realm of Gryffindor needed a king, a ruler, and of cores we fell to his feat. But, he had become a monster. He treated everything like it was still war, no smiling faces, rationing meals, and training! She had had enough of him and tried to reason with him. Nothing. Instead, he took everything that made her a witch, her wand. He stole it saying, it's for your own god, filthy mudblood. She knew he had then gone too far. So, knife in hand, she died and watched her funeral. Her blood boiled as she remembered the day. Ginny was crying and Ron had to restrain her with tears leaking out of his eyes. But Harry, he had no heart, no warmth, no love. He claimed her a coward, taking her own life when she was only 'halfway through the battle' and then spit on her grave. How dare he? How dare he?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the shadowy figure approached the table with a pint of firewisky. A smirk emerged on the brunettes face.

"That's kind of you, not even thanking me for the whiskey." The voice mocked her and she snarled. And in a quizzical tone asked,

"How did you find out my...**_services?_**"

"Hufflepuffians have been spreading rumours." He received a small threatening glare from her," **_quiet_** rumours."

"And the other realms?"

"As far as I know, you're dead."

"I intend to keep it that way."

"I know..."silence took over them and the shadow found himself watching the hooded figure.

"What did you call me here for, McMillan? You couldn't have just wanted a friendly chat."

"Well well well, touchy aren't we?" the girl grunted and sipped her whiskey."I'm Ravenclaw pureblood. I needed to go to the Silver realm to a get work, Luna is good at growing things, but a man needs meat Y'know? But Malfoy, junior, is running the place like, Harry, and- well you know what to do... do it fast."

"Reward?"

"50 gold galleons, a room, Luna's cooking and more customers."

"Deal."

The pub emptied quickly and it was early in the morning when she left, pockets heavy, heart light. She briskly walked out of the Blue realm and walked briskly to her horse, Crookshanks. Since that ugly good-for-nothing cat died she had found a stray horse. She decided that in honour, she would call it Crookshanks. And she did. She mounted the horse steadily and kicked it sides, it instantly ran straight for an old oak tree and slipped right through it. In front of her was a small cottage, _home sweet hiding place,_ after putting Crookshanks in the barn she prepared for tomorrows events.

Since her wand was taken from her, she went back to the old ways of killing people, bows and arrows, swords, heck! Even guns sometimes! But she packed her bags and brought her favourite steel tipped mahogany arrows and her best Willow bow. She brought her AK47 and a revolver along with food and extra clothes. She saw a flash of white as a piece of paper fluttered from one of her oldest cloaks. It was a picture of her and her three best friends, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Her face crumpled in anger and chucked the picture into the fireplace and it burned along with her heart. And along with dawn came her new mission as an assassin, she, Hermione Jane Granger, was to kill the Silver headed Slytherin prince.

**A/N: hope you enjoy this guys! Tell me if i should continue but I don't really care if you say no because I'm going to continue any way so, HA! :b ANYWAY! Bye for now guys!**


End file.
